Culpable de este amor
by Melanie Riddle
Summary: Una tragica niñez puede efectuar más que un cambio en nuestra forma de ser, sobretodo si eres lo que no crees ser. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando la ternura de un chico puede quebrantar el hielo de una joven?
1. Default Chapter

****

"_Culpable de este amor_**"**

Prólogo.

Soledad, típica palabra que lo describía. Un joven con amor que nunca pudo dar, con grandes responsabilidades desde chico y nunca tiempo para jugar. Una madre muerta a tres años de vida, un padre que nunca llego a conocer y abuelos estrictos que lo formaron desde niño… ¿qué más faltaba a su larga lista de afectos?

¡Claro!, sin poder olvidar un hermano gemelo sacrificado con tan solo cinco años de vida. Una niña llorona que lo acosa las 24 horas del día y la escuela en la que se le conoce como "monstruo".

- Me gustaría poder comprenderte – dijo una maestra a su alumno de primer grado.

La risa infantil era lo que destacaba el cálido ambiente del salón. Niños jugando unos con otros en una gran ronda, sin importarles el pequeño "niño extraño" que platicaba con la maestra. Muy lejos de ellos.

La sonrisa de la mujer deba una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y confianza a sus alumnos, desafortunadamente, a este niño no.

- Veo que no quieres hablar – la desilusión de su voz no inmutó al pequeño, que veía hacia un lado del salón interesadamente.

La mujer siguió con la vista el lugar que era atendido por el niño, solo encontrándose con una pared blanca, un banco y útiles escolares esparcidos por él.

- Que raro – pensó la mujer extrañada al no encontrar nada tentativo a la vista humana.

- Esta ahí – susurró el pequeño sin perder ningún detalle – el niño que murió quemado juega en ese rincón – respondiendo las dudas de la mujer, aterrándola cada vez más – pero usted no puede verlo – clavando sus ojos en los de ella - … ¿por qué?

La mujer se impresionó ante la pregunta del chico, más aún ante el relato que había escuchado. Fue cuestión de segundos adoptar una posición serena, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Respondiendo a su pregunta de la forma más obvia como maestra y persona.

- Allí no hay nada – dijo sin borrar su simpática sonrisa – Es solo producto de tu imaginación, Asakura – enseriando su rostro – aún así, no puedes hacerle caso a esas cosas. Me preocupas, pequeño – acariciando su cabeza con una mano cariñosamente – esto no es normal en niños de tu edad. Quiero decir… ver personas muertas. Más cuando aquí no hubo ningún incendio en la historia del colegio……

- ¡Oh, si hubo! – gritó convencido, atrayendo la atención de todos sus compañeros – Antes, este lugar era un graaaaan hospital – moviendo sus brazos para atraer más la atención – pero toda la gente murió quemada. Y aquí, en este salón – haciendo énfasis en aquí – murieron como nueve niños. También la enfermera que los cuidaba, si, esa que está detrás de usted señorita – señalando con un dedo la espalda de su maestra. Esta se da vuelta rápidamente encontrándose con nada.

- Todos saben que me encantan las bromas mientras que sean inocentes – su voz era rápida y nerviosa, con un toque de severidad en ella – Pero no tolero las mentiras – viendo al niño de cascos naranjas – Así que espero no volver a oír cualquier barbaridad de ti, Asakura. Los niños mentirosos no son de mi agrado – finalizó su plática la maestra con el ceño fruncido – Es por eso, que si sigues con ese comportamiento, me veré obligada a citar a tus tutores.

El niño se intimidó.

- ¿Ha dicho… - dudando - tutores?

- Así es pequeño – viendo la ronda de niños que seguían cada palabra que decía – En fin. Hoy comenzaremos con matemática……

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Soledad, palabra que también la describía a ella. A los cuatro años de edad comenzó por ser huérfana, sus padres asesinados en el pequeño departamento que vivían. Su extraño "don" que había asustado a más que a uno en el orfanato que estaba viviendo. Era la chica extraña, ignorada en la sociedad que vivía, maltratada por las burlas de los niños y desterrada de los juegos infantiles.

La típica niña indefensa, llorona y maltratada. Esa era la torpe personalidad de una niña rubia de profundos ojos negros, ahora rojos de tanto llorar.

- Por favor… basta – lloraba sin consuelo al sentir una patada en su pierna derecha.

- Eres una niña llorona – sonrió un niño con los brazos cruzados, al parecer el líder de todos los niños – una niña llorona y fea.

Todos los niños se reían sin compasión frente a ella. La acosaban en una ronda cerrada, donde el medio era ella. Algunos la pateaban, preferentemente los que estaban a su lado. Razón por la cual su blanca piel estaba cubierta de raspones y moretones.

- ¡Rara, rara, rara…! – cantaban todos señalándola con una sonrisa. Algunas de las niñas que pasaban trataban de no oír los sollozos de la "rara". Todos alrededor de ese patio esquivaban las miradas hacia la ronda "privada" en la que se divertían los niños malos.

- ¡Kyouyama! – gritaba una mujer de escasa edad, dieciséis años y ojos rubís - ¡Kyoukama Anna!, ¡ven inmediato! – saliendo al patio y gritando el nombre de la rubia.

La ronda se abrió conforme la voz se acercaba, dejando ver en el interior a una niña rubia llorando.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – dijo la joven al ver a la niña en ese estado. Kyouyama inmediatamente se secó sus lágrimas - ¡Mira lo sucia que estás! – se desesperó la adolescente - ¡No estas presentable! – tomando a la niña por los brazos conduciéndola al interior de la vivienda.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- ¡¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!! – gritaba a todo pulmón un hombre mayor (para no decir anciano) en la cara del niño, escupiendo algunas veces sobre su rostro - ¡¡Sabes muy bien que NO puedes HABLAR sobre ESPÍRITUS!! – vociferaba con enojo.

El niño no le daba la atención que el anciano quería. Al darse cuenta de la distracción de su nieto optó por quitársela enseguida.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó el pequeño al sentir un movimiento en su cabeza seguido por la desaparición de sus audífonos.

- ¡No mocoso!, ¡oyeme tu a mi!!! – gritó sin paciencia el hombre.

- ¡Suficientes gritos por hoy, Yohmei! – gritó una anciana de su edad dándole un bastonazo en la cabeza – Creo que el niño ya entendió en punto de tu charla. ¿No es así, Yoh?

- Claro abuela – contestó ausente sin perder de vista sus valiosos audífonos naranjas.

- Bien – su fría voz significaba la pérdida del muchacho - ¿Tienes otra pregunta para hacer?

- Si – viendo el atardecer formarse lentamente - ¿Por qué nadie cree en los espíritus?

- Porque aún no están preparados para verlos – contestó sabiamente su abuelo – O al menos, creer en ellos.

- Ajá… y, ¿cómo murió papá?

- ¡Hay muchacho!, ¿por qué haces preguntas que ya sabes su respuesta?

El chico solo sonrió.

- Para ver si cambian – contestó inocentemente.

Yohmei se fue maldiciendo la torpeza de su nieto por lo bajo, mientras Kino Asakura solo caminaba sin hablar. Hundida en sus más profundos pensamientos.

- Me pregunto… ¿por qué siento dolor en mi pecho? – perdiéndose en la puesta del sol - ¿por qué siento que alguien me llama, que me necesita? – sonriendo antes de volver hacia su casa – imposible, estoy diciendo tonterías – larga su risita habitual antes de entrar en el umbral de "casa".

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

- Dime, ¿ya la vestiste como corresponde? – preguntó un hombre de gran tamaño, sentado en un trono adecuado a su estatura.

Frente a él la suave sonrisa de una niña de diez años afirmaba todas sus dudas.

- Si, padre – respondió con respeto hacia su progenitor – Esta esperando por entrar.

- Hazla pasar entonces, todos ansían por conocerla.

La joven se retiró con una reverencia, mostrando el respeto (y a la vez temor) que sentía por su padre.

- Disculpen – la voz infantil de una niña alertó a los adultos de su llegada.

Sus cabellos eran rubios, estatura mediana para alguien de su edad, ojos negros llenos de curiosidad y demasiado delgada para su edad. Al ver que la chica que le ayudo a cambiarse hace una pequeña reverencia, esta la imita con un poco de torpeza.

- Jun – mirándola de una forma en que la chica lo entendió como "siéntate".

Al ver que la única persona que conocía desaparecía de su vista se sintió nerviosa… ¿qué quería esa gente con alguien como ella?

- Sabemos que posees grandes habilidades – comenzó el mayor.

La niña se asustó, ¿cómo podían saber sus "habilidades" sumamente raras de lo que la burlaban los demás?

- … es por eso – tomando aire – que decidimos – viendo hacia los demás – tomar una decisión.

La niña alzo una ceja, ¿qué clase de decisión?

- Bienvenida a la dinastía Tao – sonrió el hombre perversamente.

La niña lo imitó con el mismo gesto: una sonrisa maligna.

****

Notas de Kaoru: 

Bueno, este fic lo tenía pensado hace tiempo, y hoy fue mi día de inspiración para escribirlo ^^

****

Capítulo dedicado a Makita, quien me ayudo con mis dudas desde el principio. Gracias amiga!!!!!!!

Si no entienden nada tranquilos, que este es solo el comienzo. En el primer capítulo descubrirán algunas cosas, o mejor dicho, casi nada nada ^^U

Espero que les guste, ya que esta hecho para ese fin… y claro, solo ustedes con su opinión decidirán si sigo con él, ya que si no recibo más de cinco reviews seguramente no lo continuaré. No es por mala, pero solo escribo si sé que hay gente que le gusta.

Déjenme un review con su opinión, ya saben que con ellos la inspiración llega más rápido ;)

Nos vemos!!!!!


	2. Lo que la vida nos dejó

"Culpable de este amor" I: "Lo que la vida nos dejó"  
  
- ¡Chicosssss!! – gritaba con emoción una adolescente de quince años de edad - ¡dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños!  
  
Una joven, alta, de larga cabellera castaña clara sacó rosadas tarjetas de un bolsillo de su mochila, abalanzándose a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino para entregar una.  
  
- Te voy a entregar una a ti... - comenzaba su canto empalagoso paseándose de punta a punta del salón – otra a ti, una a ti, otra a ti, ¡y claro!... sin olvidarme de ti – miro dulcemente a Yoh, ignorando todas las miradas de terror, repugnancia y frialdad que les dirigían sus simpáticos compañeros... y este se sintió agradecido en su interior.  
  
Gustosamente aceptó la tarjeta, rozando su mano con la de ella, y de ese modo, sonrojándose suavemente. Podía sentir su corazón haciendo presión en su garganta por salir. Una sensación extraña, pero a la vez agradable. Hua Chang era la única que lo aceptaba tal como era. Era linda, simpática, inteligente, excelente en los deportes y de calificaciones excepcionales, no le importaban los comentarios ajenos y tenía el don de hacer reír hasta la persona más fría del planeta. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era, tal vez, su forma de ser. Mostraba su esencia hasta al más extraño de los desconocidos, creía en lo que quería, tenía "principios", cosa que las personas habían perdido al paso del tiempo. Su pelo tenía un agradable aroma a frambuesas además del brillo que desprendía de el. Definitivamente, la chica perfecta.  
  
- ¡Chang! – gritaron desde un banco cinco chicos enfadados.  
  
Hua se volteó al sentir su apellido, pero al ver las personas que la llamaban solo se encogió de hombros antes de partir, sin olvidarse de sonreír a su amigo en forma de despedida. Y él no hizo más que suspirar. Así eran todos los días, una rutina innecesaria en la que siempre trataban de separarla de él. Todos creían que era una mala influencia, incluso los profesores que de vez en cuando tenían la oportunidad de echarlo del salón.  
  
Hua había sido la única amiga que había tenido desde la infancia. Ya que sus compañeros solo creían en los rumores que se escuchaban como cuentos de terror por el barrio de Izumo, relatando cada brujería que acostumbraba "hacer" su familia. Pero a ella no le importaba eso, y cada vez que lo miraba con sus ojos color cielo sentía que podía tocarlo verdaderamente.  
  
- No te preocupes – resonaban sus palabras en su mente – Yo no soy como ellos. Y creo que tu familia no puede ser de brujos malos, son puras invenciones de los envidiosos – sonrió profundamente, antes de volver a hablar - ¿Sabes?, yo no creo nada de lo que dicen de ti – susurró – y no creo que ustedes sean malos. Porque sino, en este momento, estaríamos fritos.  
  
Su forma de expresarse era tan simple, que prácticamente le era imposible no poder aguantar las ganas de reír junto a ella.  
  
- Soy Hua Chang – se presentó ante él la imagen de una niña de ocho años con dos largas coletas y sonrisa tímida - ... espero que seamos buenos amigos.  
  
Y así había sido, aunque todo el mundo creyera que ella era demasiado inocente y él un aprovechador de su "pureza" al estar junto a ella.  
  
- ¿Y a quién le importa eso? – susurró enojado – a mi no – sonrió amargamente – si después de todo, ella nunca se fijaría en mi... - un largo suspiro deshizo todo el dolor que escondía su corazón.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Estaba sentada frente al televisor. Miraba entretenida la novela de la tarde en su gran habitación. Inundada de juguetes, cuadros con dibujos y fotografías familiares, se podía distinguir el aire infantil.... Su gran cama la tentaba acostarse, pero tal era su decisión que había decidido el suelo a ella. Total, la disfrutaría a la hora de dormir, ¿no?  
  
Como era la costumbre, al sonar la alarma del reloj la puerta principal se abrió, dejando mostrar un joven de veinte años, corto cabello rubio y profundos ojos verdes. La niña sonrió para si al sentir la presencia de su padre en casa, puntual e intachable como siempre.  
  
- ¡¡¡Papi!!! – gritaba alegre la pequeña corriendo por las escaleras.  
  
Al llegar lo abraza felizmente, el hombre sonríe al sentir la felicidad que irradiaba la niña. Lentamente se fueron separando, todo siendo visto por una sonriente mujer, de ojos negros y cabello castaño.  
  
- Cariño... – comenzó el hombre – Arriba te espera una sorpresa.  
  
- Pero... ¿cómo...? – preguntó confundida, pero toda duda desapareció de su mente al ver la mirada cómplice que le daba su madre. Nuevamente sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al salir corriendo escaleras arriba, todo siendo cuidadosamente vigilado por sus padres.  
  
- ¿Crees que le guste su regalo? – preguntó tímidamente su madre.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? – dijo su esposo sin entenderla.  
  
- Es solo que... aún es muy chica para entender lo que sucede – su mirada se entristeció.  
  
- Pero es lista, seguramente sabrá que hacer con él.  
  
Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, una pequeña abría una pequeña caja dorada, encontrándose con algo que la dejó sumamente extrañada.  
  
- ¿Un collar? – se preguntó sin entender al ver un largo collar de esferas azules acompañado por una pequeña pulsera.  
  
Se para frente al espejo viendo en su reflejo las nuevas reliquias que le habían sido dadas. Sonríe para si al ver como le quedaban, tan concentrada estaba que no había escuchado pasos acercarse peligrosamente hacia donde estaba. Al volverse a ver en el espejo divisa una sombra detrás suyo, volver para ver quién era...  
  
Lo único que recordaba era que la oscuridad invadía lentamente su pequeño cuerpo.  
  
Sus ojos estaban rojos de la fuerza que había hecho para abrirlos, su respiración era rápida sin mencionar el sudor que empapaba su cara. Definitivamente, esta era una noche para no recordar.  
  
- Y yo que pensaba haber olvidado eso... – susurraba afligida una voz en medio de la oscuridad, buscando desesperadamente una ventana para volver a respirar.  
  
Porque definitivamente, estar encerrada ahí era peor que sentir la propia muerte.  
  
Una lágrima solitaria logró escapar de su cárcel y recorrer parte de su mejilla, ya que la dueña de esta al darse cuenta de su existencia la borró con un simple movimiento de su mano. Luego la vuelve a ver desinteresadamente. Acerca su muñeca, viendo en ella perlas azules brillar con intensidad.  
  
Por costumbre se sienta en el marco de la ventana, sus piernas en el aire no llegaban a tocar el suelo. Saca de su mano la pequeña pulsera, la mece al compás del viento para luego moverla bruscamente, haciendo que de ella se escuchara un sonido a cascabeles. La pulsera brillo por cuestión de segundos, pero suficientes para ver como unas pequeñas esferas blancas aparecían y desaparecían al dejar de escuchar su llamado. Esa noche no había luna, pero las luciérnagas se encargaban de que hubiera luz a toda hora. Aunque era de madrugada y no se veía nada, ella siempre tenía el presentimiento de que volvería a ver el sol. Pero esa noche...  
  
Una sensación extraña le oprimía el pecho, algo le estaba pasando, o algo sucedería... no sabía, pero un gran dolor sentía en su cuerpo, soledad, tristeza, tantas sensaciones experimentaba que no podría decir con exactitud cuantas. Pero la pregunta era...  
  
- ¿Por qué....? – fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
- ¡Oye! ¡si, tu! ¡te estoy llamando chico tonto! – gritaba un joven de quince años con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara. Era seguido por tres chicos más: uno alto y musculoso, otro mediano y regordete seguido por un moreno que a cada rato escupía en el cemento de la calle.  
  
El chico al que seguían debía ser fácilmente diez centímetros más bajo que Hai, el más alto del cuarteto.  
  
Crujiendo los dedos de su mano comenzaron a acercarse los primeros dos del equipo. El chico, al verlos frente a él esquiva su mirada caminando en dirección opuesta a la de ellos, solo encontrándose con las horribles caras de los restantes detrás suyo.  
  
Una voz le helo la espalda.  
  
- No pensabas que te librarías tan fácil de nosotros, ¿no? – preguntó el líder de los cuatro cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Ninguna respuesta llegó a sus oídos.  
  
- ¡Contesta enano! – gritó Hai tirándolo de un empujón contra el primer árbol que se encontraba cerca, haciéndo que el chico se tambaleara para luego caer al suelo.  
  
Un tirón abrupto le hizo pararse al instante, siendo sostenido ahora por el cuello de la camisa esperaba el primer golpe que daría inicio a su paliza matutina.  
  
- Ahora aprenderás un poco de modales, ¿no lo crees, Asakura idiota?  
  
Solo una palabra llegaba a su mente en ese momento.  
  
- ¿Por qué....?  
  
Notas de Kaoru: Si, ya sé, no hace falta que me lo digan: "Kaoru: este fic esta más para dormir que otra cosa". ¡Pero bueno!, ¿qué se le podía hacer?, este capítulo debía mostrar a los personajes, sus situaciones ante la vida, el desprecio, las metas que no puedan alcanzar, "tristeza"... etc, etc, etc. Lista larga, sin comentarios. De todos modos, no se preocupen que siempre no será así :P No puedo asegurar cuando, pero esto tiene que terminar -_- tal vez para el próximo le meta más acción. Maka: lo prometido esta hecho. Te prometí que esta vez sería de cinco hojas este cap., y aquí lo tienes ^^ espero no te haya decepcionado ^^UUUUU y respecto a "lo que tu sabes", no te preocupes, que (espero) eso no pasará en el futuro. ¡¡Gracias por tu ayuda amiga!! Esta vez no contesto reviews, pero no es porque no quiera, sino por falta de tiempo. Ya en el próximo las cosas se normalizarán ^^U Bye bye!!!!!  
Kaoru Kinomoto 


End file.
